El mundo esta en contra mío 2 Pausado
by TouchBad
Summary: Nuevos personajes cobran vida en esta etapa, donde algunos personajes tendrán que saber sus sentimiento por la persona que más ama, pero el camino no será nada fácil. -continuación del "El mundo esta en contra mio-"
1. Día a día

**Capítulo 1: Día a día**

**Antes del leer este capítulo recomiendo que leáis la primera parte "El mundo esta en contra mio" si no podréis seguir esta historia, por que se podía decir que algunos capítulos están reaccionar con la primera parte.**

**Y sin mas demoramiento disfrute ^^**

* * *

_***4 meses más tarde***_

Ya han pasado exactamente 17 meses desde que Tino, Arthur y Gilbert se enteraron de que estaban embarazado y de sus mejores amigos y no tan mejores amigos, 8 meses desde que nacieron Aina, Sally, Andrei y Alexei, cuatro meses que mantuvieron sus existencia en secreto y solo unos pocos sabían desde su existencia, ahora todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de estos niños y tan solo tenía ocho meses pero aparentaban la edad de ocho años y ya no iban a crecer por mucho tiempo que pasara seguirían aparentando la edad de ocho años, pero vamos a ver como estos cuatro meses han sido para ellos.

Era un día tranquilo en Alemania, en casa de los germanos era muy tranquilo digamos, ¿tranquilo? Cuando ha sido un día tranquilo en casa de los hermanos alemanes con un niño dando la lata, un padre que da miedo y Feliciano embarazado, Ludwig y Gilbert no daban a basto estaban para tirase por la ventana:

- ¡ALEXEI FEDERICO BRAGINSKI BEILSCHMIDT!-grito Gilbert-NO TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR O BAJAS YA O TE ENTERAS-

- Ve, Gilbert no grites-le dijo Feliciano desde el sofá

- Perdón Feli-se disculpo-Pero este niño no me hace caso-

- El niño no tiene culpa de nada-le dijo Ivan saliendo de la cocina

- Hace más de media hora que teníamos que haber salido de casa para ir a casa de Roderich a sus clases de música con Sally, Aina y Andrei, pero anoche alguien le contó una historia de miedo y tardo en dormirse-dijo mirando a Ivan

- No es mi culpa-le dijo-Él quiso que se la contara-

Gilbert solo suspiro, no entendía como Ivan podía a veces ser muy descuidado y más si se tratara de su hijo, de golpe se oyó un golpe y se vio a Alexei apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la funda de su instrumento:

- Ya era hora-se alegro Gilbert

- Perdona mamá-le pidió perdón

Gilbert no dijo nada solo salió de su casa acompañado por su hijo tenían un largo camino que recorrer hasta casa del señorito podrido, que cuando llegara a casa después de dejar a su hijo en clase reñiría a Ivan por contarle esa historia de miedo.

En Inglaterra la situación era algo diferente que la de Gilbert con su hijo, Arthur estaba que se estiraba de los pelos, por la tardanza de los niños que a saber que estaban haciendo en en el piso superior, mientras Sally y Andrei estaban buscando algo:

- ¿Dónde lo dejastes?-le preguntó Sally a su hermano

- Ni idea-le respondió

- No sabes dónde dejaste el collar que el tío Nikolai que me regalo-le miro furiosa

- No me culpes a mí-le dijo furioso- Tu sabrás dónde te dejas tus cosas-

- Pero yo por lo menos se donde tienes tus cosas-le dijo furiosa

- Así dime algo que guarde con mucho tesoro-le dijo

- Guardas una foto con Aina en tu mesilla de noche-le dijo- Y esa foto tiene un corazón-

- E-eso no vale-dijo algo colorado

- Te gusta Aina-le dijo riendose

- ¡SALLY Y ANDREI BAJÁIS YA O OS BAJO YA!-les grito Arthur

- Ya vamos mamá-le dijeron los mellizos a la vez

Ambos cogieron sus cosas para la clase de música y bajaron para a abajo donde su madre los esperaban con los brazos cruzados y enfadado, los hermanos se encogieron por el miedo que daba, Arthur no dijo nada solo suspiro y los tres se en caminaron para el coche para ir a casa del aristócrata para reunirse con los demás.

Por último lugar lugar estaba Aina, que estaba en casa de su madre durante un tiempo ya que su padre no podía ocuparse de ella ni de Mathias embarazado desde que se descubrió que su embarazo era muy delicado, que no sabía como podría ser el parto de peligroso tanto para la madre y el niño:

- Aina baja a desayunar-le dijo Tino desde las escaleras

- Voy mamá-le dijo asomándose desde el marco de su habitación- No encuentro mi broche-

- Cariño te lo dejaste en el salón-le dijo

La niña no dijo nada se volvió a meter en su cuarto mientras terminaba de arreglarse, de golpe la puerta se abrió y con ellos los ladridos de un perrito que anunciaba la llegada de algo o alguien:

- Mamá, ya estamos aquí-anuncio un niño

- Bienvenido-les dijo

- ¿Y la niña?-preguntó Berwald

- Terminándose se arreglar-le dijo dándole un dulce beso

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras y esa era Aina sin dudarlo alguno:

- ¿Dónde habías dicho que deje el broche?-le preguntó

- En la mesa del comedor-le dijo-Pero olvida de buscarlo por que lo tengo yo-

Saco el broche de su pantalón y se lo puso en el lado izquierdo como su padre:

- Te pareces mucho a Lukas-le dijo Berwald

- Gracias Berwald-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

- Ya que estamos todo porque no desayunamos y luego te llevó a clase de música, ¿tienes el violín preparado-?le dijo Tino

- Sí-le dijo

Los cuatros se fueron a la cocina a desayunar, ya que Peter y Berwald se habían levantado algo más temprano para ir a sacar a Hammatago, mientras Tino limpiaba algo la casa y Aina se preparaba para ir a clase, el desayuno transcurrió normal. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Aina y Tino se fueron para casa de Roderich.

Todos iban llegando a casa de Roderich, los primero fueron los mellizos seguido por Alexei y de Aina, cada uno junto a sus respectivos padres:

- Chicos-les llamó Aina

- Hola Aina-le dijo Alexei saludándola

Los cuatro niños una vez que se reunieron se dieron un abrazo en grupo, mientras los padres les veía con una gran sonrisa:

- Llegais tarde-les riño Roderich

- Lo sentimos señor Eldestain-se disculparon los cuatro a le vez

Roderich solo suspiraron solo les hizo una señal para que pasaran y así lo hicieron, los padres se fueron a una cafetería a tomar algo y hablar de como habían sido estos cuatros meses para ellos y para los niños:

- ¿Cómo han sido estos cuatro meses?-les preguntó Tino

- Bien-dijo Arthur

- Fatal-dijo Gilbert

- ¿Y eso?-le preguntó Arthur

- Vivir con Ivan es un infierno, se supone que esta para ayudarme pero no lo único que hace es asustarme al niño y rechistar todo lo que hago-se quejo- Y más que Feliciano esta embarazado-

- ¿Feliciano esta embarazado?-se sorprendió Tino

- Si, de mein Bruder-dijo

- Pues no es el único en estado-dijo Arthur bebiendo de su té

- ¿Quién esta en estado?-le miro Gilbert

- Matthew de Francis-dijo

Gilbert casi se ahogo cuando lo escucho Francis va a ser papá si era como decirlo algo irresponsable y no lo veía como manera de padre:

- Solo falta que Antonio deje embarazado a Lovino y el Touch Bad se convertirá en el grupo de papas-dijo sonriendo

- No es para tanto Gilbert-dijo Tino- Ademas Lukas va a ser papá otra vez-

- No digas que estas en estado otra vez-se altero Arthur

- ¡Que!-dijo asustado-Yo no, Mathias esta de cuatro meses-

- Ah, que es Mathias-se tranquilizo

- En resumen esta embarazados Matthew, Feliciano y Mathias-nombro Gilbert

- Cuenta a Emil también-dijo Tino

- ¿De quién?-preguntó Arthur

- De Xiang-le dijo

Gilbert y Arthur se quedaron sorprendido el hermano pequeño de Lukas embarazado del hongkonés eso al noruego no le gustaba demasiado, solo deseaban que estos cuatros fueran felices con sus hijos.

En otro lugar, más concreto en casa de Roderich se encontraban los niños tocando cada uno un instrumento, Aina tocaba el violín. Sally el piano, Andrei el violonchelo y Alexei tocaba la flauta travesera, cada uno tocaba un instrumento que más le gustaba:

- Descansar-ordeno Roderich-Cada día tocáis mejor-

- Gracias señor Eldestain-le agradeció Aina

- Niños podéis llamarme Roderich-les pidio

- Si se.. digo Roderich-dijo Sally

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven con una bandeja con bebidas:

- Espero que esteis descansando-dijo la joven

-Así es señorita Hérdeváry-dijo Andrei

- Andrei podéis llamarme Elizabeth-les dijo

- Sí, Elizabeth-dijo Alexei

Toda la sala rió, cada uno toma una vaso para beber, los niños llevaban zumo y Roderich y Elizabeth tenían café también habían galletas para que comieran algo:

- ¿Para cuando sería el concierto?-preguntó Aina

- Pues para dentro de un mes-dijo Roderich

- Nos vería todo el mundo-dijo Sally

- No-negó

- Os acordáis de cuando erais pequeño la gente que hubo en la reunión de vuestra presentación-dijo Elizabeth mientras bebía su café

- Si-dijeron los cuatro a la vez

- Pues esa misma gente-dijo Roderich

Los niños asintieron, cada uno tomo su almuerzo y se pusieron manos a la obra para seguir ensayando, los niños lo hacían cada vez mejor pero aún así había que seguir practicando para el día de la actuación saliera perfecto, cada vez que repetían la melodía salía perfecta.

A mediodía llegaron Arthur, Tino y Gilbert para recoger a sus niños y llevarlos a casa para que descansaran e hicieran cosas de niños de su edad aunque no tuvieran años si no meses, aunque dentro de cuatro meses cumplirían el año de vida:

- ¿Qué tal la clase de música?-preguntó Gilbert

- Muy bien mamá-le dijo Alexei

- Son cada vez más bueno con los instrumentos-dijo Roderich

- Claro Alexei lo ha heredado su talento de mí, kesesesese-se dio aires de grandezas

Todos empezaron a reírse por el comentario de Gilbert incluso su hijo pero Gilbert también se reía había sido muy graciosos, los niños se despidieron:

- Adiós Aina, no olvides lo de este sábado-le recordó Sally

- No lo olvido-le dijo

- Tu tampoco Alexei-le dijo Andrei

- No lo hare-le respondió

Una vez que los niños se despidieron y cada uno se fue con sus padres respectivos a casa, aunque el regreso a casa se les estaba haciendo eterno, pero cada uno solo podía pensar en una cosa, pero que nadie sabia en que pensarían, ¿En el amos?, ¿En el concierto de dentro de un mes? o ¿En su familia?. la mente de los niños era un misterio para sus padres.

* * *

**Y este es el primer cap. del El mundo esta en contra mío 2, espero que os guste, lo tenía desde hace unas semanas cuando pillaba el ordenador pero no lo he querido subir para daos una sorpresa a las personas que han terminado sus estudios, bueno y yo mañana tengo mi último examen y estoy rezando a todos los santos para poder aprobar. **

**Los caps. los subiré los sábados o los domingos como muy tarde, así os dejara que la emoción de saber lo que pasara en el sig. cap.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo ^^**


	2. Convivencias parte 1

**Capítulo 2: Convivencias parte 1**

Lukas había ido a comprar ciertas cosas que le había pedido amablemente/exigido Mathias, habían pasado varios meses desde que el danés estaba embarazado, esos meses habían sido muy difíciles para Noruega, no había tenido ni un momento de descanso en todo ese tiempo porque tenía que estar pendiente de todas las exigencias de su pareja y cumplirlas al momento si no quería acabar mal, cosa que aprendió a la fuerza tras el embarazado de Tino.

Por el momento no se podía empezar a quejar, Mathias se podía decir que ya había pasado la peor parte del embarazo, que eran los tres primeros mese, ahora estaba de 5 meses y se le notaba una prominente barriga. Había algo de todo esto que Lukas adoraba, era cuando Mathias y él estaban tumbados en la cama y al poner la mano en su barriga se sentían las patadas que el pequeño daba, durante esos momentos Noruega se permitía esbozar una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Esos momentos los pasábamos en un completo silencio, parecía como si tuviéramos miedo a hablar para no asustar al bebé, lo cual era allgo ridículo, pero eran momentos casi... mágicos.

Noruega interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar en la casa que compartían, pero antes se preparó mentalmente, no sabía en que estado de humor estaría su novio, ahora mismo era tan impredecible...

Entró y no vio a Mathias por ningún lado, dejó la bolsa en la cocina y lo empezó a buscar, lo encontró en su habitación dormido en la cama, Lukas sonrió al verle dormir, parecía tan inofensivo en esos momentos que Noruega sentía la necesidad de protegerle.

Cerró la puerta, no sin antes acercarse y depositar un beso en su frente y otro en su barriga, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y volvió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, comió en el salón viendo la tele y no tardó en oír como Mathias se levantaba.

Noruega se tensó automáticamente, no sabía de que humor se levantaría Dinamarca, suspiró y esperó a que el mayor entrara en el salón. Al verle, la cara del danés se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo.

Noruega se tensó de inmediato e hizo todo lo posible por sacarse al danés de encima, no se dio cuenta que con esa actitud lo único que estaba consiguiendo era enfadar a su pareja y eso no era nada bueno.

Cuando por fin logró separarse Noruega reparó en el hecho de que el danés estaba serio y le miraba sin un atisbo de la alegría que le caracterizaba. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sudar frío. Mathias siguió mirándole sin decir nada, logrando que se instalara en la habitación.

Por primera en mucho tiempo Lukas deseó que su pareja hablara sin parar como solía hacer. Eso no sucedió así que Noruega acabó desviando la mirada, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo a la cara a Mathias.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el noruego, queriendo evitar cualquier enfrentamiento-Ya sabes que no soporto los abrazos.

Mathias le miró sin decir nada para luego levantarse y abandonar el salón dando un portazo. Lukas observó esto con aire de preocupación, pero no dijo nada y contó los segundos mentalmente, sabiendo que Dinamarca volvería, llorando probablemente.

Sus predicciones se cumplieron cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpetazo y entró por ella el danés, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y se abalanzo sobe él, pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento de antes mientras que Lukas trataba de consolarlo como podía, maldiciendo internamente que aún quedasen varios meses.

* * *

Francia había logrado que Matthew aceptará vivir con él después de que le dejara encinto, habían sido unos meses muy estresantes para el francés, pero muy bonitos para el canadiense.

Francis se desvivía a diario por complacer a su pareja en cualquier cosa, por ridícula que fuera, pero había cosas que ni siquiera él podía conseguir, como por ejemplo la sandía que se le había antojado comer a Canadá a pesar de que era invierno y no era la época. Pero Francia no se había atrevido a decir nada por miedo a las represalias, ya que la última vez que trató de razonar con la nación canadiense, acabó un mes en el hospital con un par de huesos rotos. Había sido una manera algo dura de aprender, pero desde ese día Francis vivía solo para su adorado Matthew.

Después de mirar en varias fruterías y confirmar lo que ya sabía de antemano, se acordó de su ex colonia Seychelles. Era probable que al tratarse de una isla tropical, ella tuviera lo que estaba buscando el francés.

Llamó a la joven y le preguntó, cuando oyó su respuesta afirmativa estuvo a punto de llorar de la felicidad. Le dijo que si podía pasarse a recoger un par de sandías y la joven nación aceptó encantada, tenía ganas de ver a la persona que la había criado.

Sin embargo, Francia no tenía ganas de perder mucho tiempo, así que se limitó a recoger lo que le había pedido, murmurar una disculpa y partir de vuelta a su casa para poder ver cuanto antes a su pareja. No quería dejarle tanto tiempo solo.

Lo encontró comiendo en la cocina una tostada con miel de maple,Francia sacó unas de las sandías y se la enseño a Canadá, mostrándole que había encontrado lo que le había pedido.

Matthew sonrió al ver la sandía y le dio un beso a su pareja para demostrarle su agradecimiento, posteriormente l se a arrebató de las manos y se partió un trozo.

Lo degustó en la boca y disfrutó con el sabor refrescante de la fruta, agradeciendo interiormente el esfuerzo que había hecho el francés solo por complacerle. Era en estos momentos cuando se preguntaba la razón del odio entre Inglaterra y su novio, ninguno de los dos era mala persona, claro que Canadá no consideraba que Francia fuera un pervertido como decían los demás.

Cierto es que estuvo a punto de liarse otra buena cuando la noticia de su embarazo salió a la luz, sin embargo, esta vez él que salvó a Francia de morir a manos del hermano sobreprotector de Canadá fue el propio Inglaterra, que les apoyó en todo momento. Pese a todo, Canadá pudo notar algo parecido al resentimiento en la mirada siempre infantil de Alfred.

Aún recordaba lo que había pasado el día en el que les dijo que Francia era su pareja, estuvieron al borde de la 3GM, si se evitó fue porque Matthew intercededió a favor de Francia y eso logró aplacar más o menos los ánimos caldeados del inglés y el estadounidense.

Pese a todo, Canadá pudo notar un rastro de resentimiento en los ojos de su hermano mayor dirigido hacia su antiguo tutor. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de la causa. A Alfred aún le dolía que Inglaterra se hubiera ido con Rumanía en lugar de elegirle a él.

Canadá esperaba por el bien de su hermano que el tiempo curara esas heridas y que Alfred encontrara a alguien con quien ser feliz de nuevo, o que si eso no llegaba a pasar, que el americano tuviera la suficiente entereza como para superarlo y volver a mirar hacia delante con el optimismo que era característico en él.

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo cap. espero que os guste ^^, vamos a ver como van soportando la convivencias nuestros queridos amigos con sus parejas en estado. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. :)**


	3. Convivenvias parte 2

**Capítulo 3: Convivencias parte 2**

Emil se encontraba acostado en su cama durmiendo mientras Xiang recogía y limpiaba la casa después de la "pelea" que se había formado nada más que hace media hora.

_*__Flashback*_

_*Hace media hora*_

_Emil se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras su novio preparaba la merienda para los dos y para escuchaba mejor dicho notaba la patadas de su bebé, de golpe el islandés se levantó cogió un jarrón y lo lanzo contra el suelo haciendo añicos, pero el hongkonés no se había dado cuenta porque tenía los casco de música y no se enteraba, cuando tenía la merienda preparada se giro para dirigirse al salón recibió un librazo en toda la cara produciendo que se le cayera la bandeja al suelo y buscara el responsable y encontró a su novio mirándole:_

_- ¡¿A que narices venia eso?!-le preguntó_

_- No se-se encogió de hombros_

_Xiang se agacho para recoger todo lo que se le había caído pero al levantarse recibió otro librazo y se fijo en que Emil tenía un aura maléfica:_

_- ¿E-emil estas bien?-le preguntó_

_- Pues claro, que estoy bien-le sonrió pero era una sonrisa maléfica_

_- Puedes calmarte, por nuestro bebé-le pidió_

_Cuando le pidió eso, recibió otro librazo en la cara pero este era más gordo y duro, ya que era un diccionario y Emil le miro con el ceño fruncido:_

_- Mira quien habla-le dijo-Estoy así por tu culpa maldito irresponsable-_

_- ¿Pero que te pasa?-le preguntó-Fuiste tu que quería hacer y sin protección-_

_- Oh, que bonito, échale la culpa a la victima-le dijo_

_Xiang no pudo contestarle por que se llevó otro librazo en la cara y tenía que esconderse de Emil y a la vez quitaba objetos que podía usar para tirarle pero aún así no se le libra de llevarse un golpe, aunque siempre recibía algún que otro golpe y estuvieron así como media hora cuando por fin el islandés se canso y se retiro a dormir, la casa había quedado como un desastre y claro le tocaba a Xiang ordenar todo eso_

_*Fin del flashback*_

El hongkonés no para de maldecir lo que había ocurrido la próxima vez que lo quería hacer si usara protección no querrá volver a pasar por eso otra vez ni en sueños. Una vez que termino de recoger la casa se tiro al sofá para descansar un poco antes de que su querido novio se levantara otra vez. De golpe Emil se levantó por una patada en el vientre:

- Hoy estas revoltoso, mi tesoro-le dijo a su vientre-Eso lo has heredado de tú padre-

Emil sonrió a recibir la respuesta de su pequeño, lo amaba tanto como amaba al hombre que había decido crear esta hermosa vida que llevaba en su interior, pero tenían que decírselo a la familia del padre porque la familia de Emil ya lo sabía pero la de Xiang no, tenían que decírselo antes del que el pequeño naciera. Emil se levantó para buscar a Xiang y hablar con él pero lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá se veía tan lindo, le puso una manta para que no cogiera un refriado y le dio un beso en la frente, se sentó a su lado acariciándole su cabello.

En cambio en Alemania, Ludwig corría por toda la casa en busca de Feliciano, que a este de repente le había entrado la gana de esconderse, no solo el le buscaba si no también Alexei, Gilbert e Ivan, entre todos buscaban al italiano, Alexei buscaba por el jardín, Ivan por el sótano, Gilbert por la planta baja y Ludwig por la plante de arriba, pero nada nadie daba con él y eso estaba poniendo de los nervios al menor de los germanos:

- Tío Feli-gritaba Alexei

- ¿Dónde te has metido? Kolkolkolkol-decía Ivan

- Feliciano-gritó Ludwig

- Ven Feli, bonito tengo un plato de pasta-le llamaba como si fuera un perro

- Hermano-le miro Ludwig-¿En serio?-

Tras decir eso Feliciano salió de su escondite, que sorprendió a todos que saliera tras la llamada de Gilbert, le preguntaron donde se había metido mientras se comía el plato de pasta, este les dijo se había escondido en la ducha pero se canso y se quedo durmiendo mientras notaba a su pequeño moverse, a Gilbert le trajo nostalgia al oír todo lo que Feliciano decía, extrañaba tener a su hijo dentro de él y sentir sus patadas y movimientos, todos se sentaron en el sillón para descansar después de la búsqueda del italiano, Alexei se había quedado durmiendo en los brazos de sus padre parecía un ángel y eso le saco la sonrisa a Gilbert:

- Ve, Lud-le llamó Feliciano

- ¿Qué ocurre?-le miro

- ¿Cómo será nuestro hijo?-le preguntó-¿Qué llevara de los dos?-

- No lo se-le miro-Pero eso se vera dentro de cuatro meses-

Feliciano sonrió y beso a Ludwig bajo la atenta mirada de Gilbert e Ivan, que estos se reían, Ivan cogió a su hijo y lo llevo a su habitación para acostarlo y que descansara había sido un día agotador buscando a Feliciano desde las ocho de la mañana, puso a su pequeño en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí sin hacer ruido no quería despertarlo, de golpe se fijo en una hoja que salía de la funda del instrumento de su hijo, era una invitación para la actuación que él junto a Sally, Andrei y aina iban a realizar en unas semanas, tenía ganas de verlos y sus tías también.

Al parecer Ludwig y Lukas estaban acostumbrado a estos raros antojos pero aún así se le hacía cuesta arriba carga con otros embarazados y más cuando tenían algunos caprichos raros y en los peores momentos, pero lo que lo estaban pasando peor eran Xiang y Francis porque nadie les había explicado como hacerse cargo de un embarazado ni de sus antojos, no existía ni un solo libro.

**Pues hasta aquí este cap. siento que estos dos últimos cap. hayan sido cortos pero no había mucho que escribir esperemos que los siguientes cap. sean más largos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. :)**


	4. Fin de semana en familia parte 1

**Capítulo 4: Fin de semana en familia parte 1**

Mathias estaba sentado en el sofá, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en la casa. Estaba solo en ella. Lukas había ido a visitar a Tino y a Aina, el danés había preferido quedarse. Aunque había aceptado la existencia de esa niña, no era capaz de verla sin recordar que era fruto de una infidelidad de su novio.

Miró un momento a su vientre, dentro de él estaba su bebé. A Mathias le gustaba sentarse e imaginar que aspecto tendría el futuro miembro de su pequeña familia. Noruega y él habían decidido que si era niño se llamaría Soren y si era niña, recibiría el nombre de Astrid.

Dinamarca escuchó en ese momento el sonido de un coche aparcando en el garaje. Se levantó sonriendo y salió a recibir a su novio. Caminó hacia la puerta y esperó, sin embargo, su sonrisa se congeló al ver que Lukas no volvía solo. Le acompañaba Aina.

Mathias esperó callado a que esos dos llegaran hasta él y les saludó con algo de frialdad. No le gustaba que la pequeña estuviera con ellos, no es que le cayera mal, a él le encantaban los niños, era simplemente que la niña le recordaba lo sucedido meses atrás. Lo único que esperaba era que el tiempo fuera haciendo desaparecer esa herida, aún reciente.

Notó que Lukas le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación, supo al momento que el noruego conocía sus pensamientos, así que se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa que pareciera lo más real posible.

Les acompañó al salón y se marchó rápidamente con la excusa de ir a prepararles algo para comer. Una vez en la cocina, cogió cuatro cosas esenciales y volvió al salón para sentarse al lado de ellos.

Se dio cuenta que Aina no hacía más que mirar su prominente barriga y Dinamarca vio en sus ojos las ganas de que naciera su nuevo hermano. Eso ablandó al danés.

-Puedes poner la mano en mi barriga-Le dijo consiguiendo que la niña le mirase-Así podrás sentir cómo da patadas el bebé.

La niña sonrió encantada y no tardó en colocar la mano ahí, a los pocos minutos Mathias sintió que el niño comenzaba a patear con más energía de la habitual.

-Te ha reconocido- le dijo Mathias, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez desde que llegaran- Sabe que eres su hermana mayor.

Lukas les había estado observando todo el rato y no pasó desapercibido para él que Mathias volvía a esbozar su típica sonrisa. Eso reconfortó al noruego, pero no lo dejó translucir, siguió manteniendo su cara de poker habitual, aunque si se le miraba con detenimiento, se podía percibir que su boca estaba esbozando una ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Aina se dio cuenta de que la hostilidad que había percibido al principio en la pareja de su padre había desaparecido. Eso alegró a la pequeña, había oído muchas cosas del danés de boca de su madre un día que le preguntó por qué su padre no vivía con ellos.

Cuando escuchó que su padre y Dinamarca habían pasado la mayor parte de su historia juntos, entendió la razón.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Mathias que la miraba con preocupación. Aina entendió que había estado demasiado tiempo en su mundo.

Le restó importancia con un gesto, dando a entender que no le pasaba nada. Mathias le sonrío y le estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre su formación musical. Durante ese rato, Aina descubrió que Mathias tocaba el violonchelo en sus ratos libres.

-¿Podría escucharte tocar alguna vez?- le pidió.

-Por supuesto, pero hace ya algún tiempo que no tocó- se excusó Mathias llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa y volvió con su amado instrumento musical. Aina no dijo nada y se limitó a observarle, quedando gratamente sorprendida al ver el cariño con el que el danés trataba al instrumento. No le quedó ninguna duda de que Mathias amaba tanto la música como lo hacían su padre y ella.

Cuando empezó a tocar, la pequeña se quedó sin palabras. La melodía que estaba interpretando Dinamarca era preciosa, Aina solo había escuchado tocar de esa manera a Austria y a su padre.

Desvió la mirada hacia su padre y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, tatareando algo que la pequeña no llegó a oír. Noruega disfrutaba sin lugar a dudas de la música de Mathias.

La niña cerró los ojos, imitando a su padre y no tardó en caer dormida, acunada por el sonido de la música.

Mathias se percató de que la pequeña se había dormido y dejó de tocar, provocando que Lukas abriera los ojos, molesto, no le gustó que Mathias terminara de tocar tan rápido, le dirigió una mirada de las suyas, esperando que el danés se explicara. Como respuesta, la otra nación señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a su hija, que dormía plácidamente.

Lukas la miró, para luego cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Mathias suspiró y guardó su instrumento. Le encantaba tocar, era una manera de olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba para solo centrarse en lo que tocaba.

Cuando volvió de guardar el instrumento, Lukas lo estaba esperando en el salón.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó al danés, al ver que este le miraba confuso, añadió-¿Por qué no acabas de aceptar todavía del todo a mi hija?

Mathias desvió la mirada antes de responder-Cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar recordar todo.

-Pensaba que el hecho de que estés esperando a nuestro bebé era prueba suficiente para que supieras que a la persona que amo es a ti, no a Tino- rebatió Lukas, algo molesto.

-Lo sé- concedió Dinamarca- Solo dame tiempo.

Lukas asintió y se retiró diciendo que estaba cansado, eso era prueba suficiente para el danés. Su pareja estaba enfadada con él, pero tenía toda la razón el noruego. Mathias debía mentalizarse ya sobre la existencia de la pequeña.

Suspiró y no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de Lukas y marcharse a la cama, mientras se proponía tratar de llevarse bien con Aina.

**Al día siguiente**

Lukas se despertó con el delicioso olor de unas galletas recién hechas, se levantó de la cama aún medio dormido. Se encaminó a la cocina, sin fijarse en donde pisaba, con tan mala fortuna que no vio la pieza de Lego que había tirada en el suelo y la pisó. El dolor pareció despertar del todo al noruego, que pasó los siguientes cinco minutos maldiciendo al danés que inventó esas diabólicas piezas de construcción cuyo único propósito era destrozar pies.

Eso no le detuvo de seguir avanzando, quería llegar hasta las galletas, eran sus preferidas, aunque no le había dicho nunca nada al danés a causa de su orgullo y que no quería tener a Mathias dándole la lata más de lo habitual.

Llegó poco después a la cocina, pero antes de poder alcanzar las galletas se topó con la mesa y se la llevó por delante, provocando un ruido enorme y que el danés se girase para ver qué pasaba. Vio al noruego en el suelo, sujetándose la barriga, indudablemente se había golpeado esa zona. Mathias no pudo evitar compadecerse de él y le ayudó a levantarse ya sentarse en la silla. Poco después depositó delante de él una taza de café y unas cuantas galletas que el noruego comió sin hablar. Mathias le miró sin decir nada, sabía que eran su debilidad, esperaba que fueran también la de su hija, pues el danés quería congraciarse con ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto la niña apareció en la cocina, frotándose los ojos, pero indudablemente más despierta que su padre.

Al ver las galletas, el rostro de Aina se iluminó y Mathias supo que no se había equivocado, la pequeña adoraba sus galletas tanto como su progenitor.

Le indicó donde podía sentarse y repitió la misma operación que había hecho con su pareja, pero a ella le puso un vaso de leche.

Se sentó y les vio comer, él ya había desayunado, pues conocía la afición de Lukas a sus galletas y esa era la única manera de poder comer alguna.

Poco después habían terminado y estaban recogiendo, cuando a Lukas se le ocurrió una idea que haría que su novio y su hija se llevaran mejor o eso esperaba.

-Vamos a ir de excursión a la montaña para pasar el día- anunció, sin preguntar si querían ir, irían porque él lo decía así, no había discusión.

El danés frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al vientre. No creía que una excursión fuera lo más adecuado para su bebé, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó Noruega cortó cualquier cosa que el danés hubiera podido decir para no ir.

**Pues hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. :)**


	5. Fin de semana en familia parte 2

**Capítulo 5: Fin de semana en familia parte 2**

Alexei se encontraba en su escritorio mirando a una pared, que no tenía nada, no en realidad si tenía algo, tenía la bandera de Prusia, cortesía de su madre y una foto al lado de dicha bandera, del Viejo Fritz, también cortesía de su madre.

La tarde se le estaba haciendo aburrida encontraba en su casa aburrido, su tío había ido al medico con Feliciano para ver como iba su primo, su madre se había ido a dar una vuelta con sus amigos y su padre estaba en una reunión con su presidente, en resumen solo estaba en su casa sus dos tías y él, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió bajar para hablar con algunas de sus tía, pero bajando las escaleras empezó a oler a humo, se asusto tanto que fue a ver lo que era, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que de donde salía ese humo, era ni nada menos de la cocina, entró rápidamente y pudo comprobar que a su tía Yeka se le estaba quemando la comida.

- ¡Pero tía aparta la comida!-le dijo

Yeka rápidamente obedeció y quito la hoya donde tenía puesto la comida, poniendolo en el fregador mientras su sobrino abría la ventana, Natalia llegó cuando oyo a Alexei gritar.

- ¿Estaís bien?-les preguntó

- Si, hermana-le dijo- Yeka-Al parecer no se hacer nada bien-

- No digas eso tía-le miro Alexei-Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera-

- Pero yo no se hacer nada bien-dijo Yeka con los ojos cristalizado-No se ni cuidar de mi misma-

- Hermana-le miro Natalia

Se acerco a ella y le abrazo, Yeka correspondió al abrazo que más tarde se unio su sobrino, los tres estuvieron un rato abrazandose, después del abrazo, los tres se dirigieron al salon donde se sentaron y comenzaron hablar de como Alxei estaba llevando el embarazo de su tío Feliciano.

- Es agotador-les dijo

- ¿Pero si tu no tienes que sufrirlo?-le miro Natalia

- Ya pero tenemos que estar atentos de él-les dijo-Como aquella vez que se escondió desde la ocho y media de la mañana y lo tuvimos que estar buscando durante horas o la vez que se puso a cantar bajo la lluvia-

Sus tías se quedaban sorprendidas por lo que decía su sobrino, sobre el embarazo del menor de los italianos, el pobre Ludwig lo estaba pasando fatal y eso que tenía que tenía que estar acostumbrado por todo lo que paso cuando su hermano quedo embarazado de Alexei.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a pasar la tarde al zoo?-propuso Yeka

- SI-se ilusiono-Es que me aburro sin hacer nada-

- Pues nos vamos al zoo-afirmo Natalia

Los tres se arreglaron para ir al zoo para pasar un rato aunque solo fueran ellos tres en familia, el viaje al zoológico se le hizo eterno ya la que conducía era la ucraniana y ella era muy lenta conduciendo y la bielorrusa y Alexei se aburrían.

Tras media hora que para ellos se le hicieron una eternidad llegaron al zoo, una vez dentro se pusieron a ver a los animales aunque a Yeka no le gustaba que su sobrino se acercara tanto a las jaulas de los leones o de los osos pero igual de temerario que su padres, se compraron un algodón de azúcar cada uno y se fueron a ver un espectáculo de leones marinos donde sacaron al joven Alexei aunque Yeka temía por él al principio pero luego se le paso y se divirtió un montón, todo el mundo aplaudió, aunque tuvo que decir que tenía ocho años porque si les decía que tenía cuatro meses no les creerían.

Al acabar la visita se fueron para el coche para irse a casa, pero por el camino se encontraron un pajarito herido de color amarrillo, se acercaron a el animal, Alexei lo cogió.

- Esta herido-le miro

- Sí-afirmo su tía Yeka-Tiene una ala rota-

- ¿Me lo puedo llevar?-le preguntó poniendo cara ce cachorrito

- Solo si lo cuidas tú-le miro sería Natalia

- De acuerdo-aceptó

Los tres se dirigieron al coche con una persona más, esta vez para la vuelta conducía su tía Natalia y esta iba más rápida que Yeka y claro asusto mucho a su hermana. En menos de diez minutos llegaron a casa, oyeron los gritos de Gilbert de desesperación.

- Mi niño no esta-dijo desesperado

- Gilbert, tranquilízate-le dijo su hermano

- ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!-le grito-Mi niño no esta en casa, mi bebé-

Natalia se reía por el espectáculo que Gilbert estaba montando por no ver a su hijo, así que se le ocurrió una idea, le iban a gastar un broma a Gilbert, salieron de la casa en silencio, se dirigieron a una cabina telefónica y marcaron el número de Gilbert.

- ¿Diga?-preguntó Gilbert

_- Tenemos a su hijo-_le dijo Natalia cambiando la voz

- Devuélvamelo-les suplicó

-_ Si lo quieres ver con vivó, sigas las instrucciones-_le dijo

- Pero antes quiero oír su voz-le pidió

Natalia le paso el teléfono a Alexeí mientras Yeka lo veía todo desde fuera y riéndose.

- _Papá has todo lo que te ordenes_-le pidió fingiendo que estaba asustado

- Haré lo que sea-le dijo

Alexei le pasó el teléfono a su tía.

- _Le llamaremos dentro de 24h-_le dijo Natalia

A Gilbert no dio tiempo a contestar ya que Natalia le colgó el teléfono y los tres empezaron a reírse después del susto que le habían pegado al mayor de los alemanes, no se estaba quieto estaba que se subía a las paredes mientras Ludwig y Feliciano lo intentaba calmar, aunque este último tenía que hacer reposo para no afectar a su pequeña, iban a tener una niña, por otra parte Natalia, Alexei y Yeka se estaban riendo pero ya les daba pena el pobre Gilbert así que decidieron volver y decidirle la verdad que todo había sido una broma, entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al salón que cuando Ludwig los vio giró a su hermano y este al ver a su hijo fue corriendo abrazarlo.

- Mi menos increíble hijo esta bien-dijo casi llorando

- Tranquilo mamá-le dijo Alexei-Todo ere mentira-

- ¿Qué?-se sorprendieron

- Se me ocurrió-dijo Natalia sacando la lengua-Pero nos lo hemos pasado genial-

- Es verdad-dijo el niño feliz-Hemos ido al zoo y hemos comido algodón de azúcar-

Gilbert no pudo decir nada por que de golpe se oyeron un piar, este se giro para ver si era su pájaro pero no vio que el ruido venia de su hijo.

- ¿Has piado?-le preguntó Gilbert

- No-le negó-Ha sido mi pájaro-

Gilbert lo miraba confuso, Alexei se saco del bolsillo de su abrigo al pequeño pajarito herido y a su madre le dio lastima y se fijo que se parecía a Gilbird.

- Gilbird, ¿no me has dicho que has sido papá también?-le dijo a su pájaro

Este solo pio, su madre aceptó que su hijo se quedara con el con dos condiciones:

La primera que lo llamar Gilbird 2

Y la segunda que lo cuidara él

Alexei aceptó en encantado, de golpe sonó un teléfono era el de Natalia, esta la observó.

- Me tengo que ir-anunció Natalia

- ¿Has quedado con él?-le dijo su hermana

- Así es-afirmo

- Llevas tres meses con él-le miro Alexei-A ver cuando nos lo presenta-

- Pronto-le dijo

Tras decir eso Natalia se despidió de todo el mundo y se fue directa a su cita, no quería hacerle esperar, en el paso habían tenido sus problemas pero ahora eran pareja.

**Pues hasta aquí el cap.5 espero que os guste ^^**

**¿Quién será la pareja de la bielorrusa?¿Se llevara bien con la familia?**

**Los misterios se irán resolviendo a lo largo de historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. :)**


	6. De boda parte 1

**Capítulo 6: De boda parte 1**

**Consta de tres capítulos dónde haremos un salto en el tiempo, digamos hará cuatro meses dónde si se acuerda en los últimos capítulos del "El mundo esta en contra mío" anuncie varias bodas en concreta, pero como he dicho son tres, ¿Quién será la tercera pareja en casarse? Eso os lo dejare hasta el tercero. Pues empecemos con la primera pareja.**

* * *

Vlad se encontraba acostado en la cama mirando como su marido, si su marido dormía con sus hijos, hará cuatro meses cuando contrajeron matrimonio ese día jamás lo olvidaría, aunque sonreía de veces en cuando, cuando Arthur mostraba su alianza las que les unía para toda la vida, al principio la ceremonia había sido movidita pero luego acabo bien.

_*Flashback*_

_*Hace cuatro meses*_

_Arthur no paraba de moverse, se encontraba organizándolo todo con la ayuda de su hermano Scott y con el hermano de Vlad, Nikolai, a Vlad no le dejaban hacer nada según decía era una sorpresa, pues nada él se lo pasaba juagando con sus hijos._

_- Hay que impedir que el vampiro ataque nuestra aldea-decía Andrei como un guerrero_

_- Yo la bruja Sally os ayudare rey Andrei-decía su hermana con una reverencia_

_- Jajajajaja-se reía Vlad-Yo descendiente del Conde Drácula, no me podéis ganarme-_

_Los niños se pusieron atacar a su padre mientras el se defendía, le llego el turno a él de atacar se puso a perseguir a sus hijos por todo el jardín se le ocurrió una idea, se escondió mientras observaba a sus hijos que le buscaban y estaba cerca de la piscina, se acerco lentamente a ellos hasta tirarlos a los dos al agua-_

_- Papá-se quejaron ambos_

_Vlad se cayó al suelo de risa no paraba de reírse, sus hijos los miraban furioso, a los mellizos se les ocurrieron una idea, hace unos días habían aprendido un hechizo de levitación con Aina, así que lo iban a usar para tirar a su padre al agua, ambos se concentraron en su padre, este se dio cuenta de que estaba levitando y se dio cuenta por lo que era, al cabo de unos segundos estaba en el agua siendo ahogados por sus hijos y pidiendo ayuda, al cabo de unos minutos salió Arthur por el escandalo y encontró a los culpable sus hijos y su prometido en el agua._

_- ¿Pero se puede saber lo que ha pasado?-pregunto extrañado _

_- Solo estábamos jugando y papá nos tiro al agua-le comento Sally_

_- Haber si vais a coger un resfriado ante la boda-le dijo_

_Mientras los regañabas Vlad con la mano debajo del agua le imitaba para que no se diera cuenta pero sus hijos si y se estaba aguantando la risa, cuando se dio cuenta se le ocurrió una idea, chasqueo los dedos que hizo que Arthur cayera al agua enfrente de Vlad._

_- Eres tonto-le miro furioso mientras le golpeaba_

_Vlad no dijo nada solo lo atrajo hacía el y lo beso mientras sus hijos ponían cara de asco, al cabo de unos minutos por falta de aire se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron._

_- Eres como un niño-le dijo besándolo_

_- Lo se-le respondió-Y soy tuyo-_

_- En cuanto nos casemos-le dijo-Seremos uno-_

_- No necesito un papel que demuestre lo que siento por ti-le dijo_

_Arthur solo sonrió y le beso, los niños se aburrían de las caricias de sus padres así que decidieron estropeársela, empezaron hacer una guerra de agua, esa noche los niños durmieron en la gloria. Mientras Vlad estaba en la cama acostado observaba Arthur como hacía las invitaciones, pero de golpe suspiro._

_- ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó_

_- Así es-le dijo acostándose con él-_

_- ¿El qué?-le preguntó_

_- Invitar Alfred y Simon-le miro-Ambos fueron nuestros amores y si al invitarlos...-_

_- Mírame-le interrumpió-Tu mismo lo has dicho fueron, hemos hecho nuestra vidas, ellas también-_

_Arthur asintió, invitaría a esos dos pero no sabía como se lo iban a tomar ir a la boda de sus ex, Vlad le llevaría personalmente la invitación a su amigo y Matthew a su hermano._

_Al día siguiente Vlad se encamino a casa de su amigo, desde que se entero que tuvo hijos habían perdido el contacto y quería arreglarlo ser lo de antes bueno los de antes no, solo amigos ya que él en unos días contraería matrimonio con Arthur, cuando llego toco a la puerta esperando a que lo abriera, así fue al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un búlgaro que llevaba días sin salir ni arreglarse ni ducharse que eso no paso nada desapercibido para el rumano._

_- A eres tú-dijo deprimido_

_- ¿Cómo que soy yo?-le miro-Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿puedo pasar?-_

_Simon se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar, una vez dentro, Vlad abrió los ojos por como tenía la casa, parecía que había pasado un tornado y se lo había llevado todo, bueno lo único que parecía que estaba limpio era la cocina, el rumano se sentó en unas de las sillas de la cocina en cambio el búlgaro se tiro al sofá para seguir comiendo yogurt, la gente cuando esta deprimida come helado no yogurt._

_- Me gustaría decirte algo-le dijo llamando su atención_

_- ¿El qué?-salto el de pelo azabache con sus ojos brillando_

_- Quería invitarte a mi boda-le dijo_

_La sala volvió a un silencio incomodo, a lo mejor no había sido buena idea invitarle._

_- VIENES AQUÍ PARA INVITARME A TU MALDITA BODA-le chillo-YO TENÍA QUE TENÍA LA ESPERANZA DE QUE ME HUBIERAS DICHO:"HE DEJADO A Arthur Y A LOS NIÑOS, ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE TE AMABA". NO VIENES AQUI PARA INVITARME, MALDITO APRENDIZ DE VAMPIRO-_

_- Solo quería que volviéramos a ser amigos-le miro furioso_

_- NO PIENSO IR A TU BODA-le grito_

_Vlad no dijo nada solo salió de ahí dejándole la invitación en la mesita del café, él solo quería volver a ser amigos pero el búlgaro al parecer no quería._

_El gran día por fin había llegado. Todos los invitados estaban llegando y colocándose en sus sitios correspondiente, Arthur se encontraba en una habitación separado de su prometido, el ingles llevaba un esmoquin blanco con una rosa en el lado izquierda se sentía nervioso jamás pensó que iba a dar ese gran paso, siempre pensó que sería con Alfred pero al final lo hará con alguien que le quería y el padre, en la otra habitación se veía Vlad con un esmoquin negro y con una rosa también pero en el otro lado, ambos estaban nerviosos pero felices a la vez. Vlad ya se encontraba en frente del altar esperando a su pareja, de golpe sonó la marcha nupcial y todo se levantaron y se giraron, vieron como Sally y Aina llevaban un vestido blanco con un lazo beis y sus pelos sueltos, bueno Aina llevaba su pasador, ambas tiraban pétalos de rosas y detrás de ellas iba Andrei que llevaba las alianzas, pero por fin apareció Arthur todos le observaba, una vez que llego al alter, Vlad lo cogió de la mano y le miro fijamente._

_- ¿Listo?-le preguntó_

_- Nací preparado-le dijo_

_El cura empezó a dar el sermón, pero los novios se habían encargado de cambiar algo sobre todo el final que decía: Yo Arthur Kirkland te tomo a ti Vladislav como mi marido tanto dure nuestras vidas, lo mismo repitió Vlad, pero mientras iba diciendo las palabras, algunas lagrimas caían algunos como el danés y el islandés decían que era cosa del embarazo que eso le provocaba un cambio de sentimientos, pero cuando el cura llego a la famosa frase._

_- Si alguien tiene que decir algo que hable o calle para siempre-dijo_

_- Yo-dijo alguien_

_Todos los invitaros se giraron incluyendo a los novios para ver a la persona que se había opuesto, que era nada ni nada menos que Alfred._

_- Yo me opongo-le dijo-Arthur te amo, cásate conmigo-_

_- No-negó-Alfred te lo deje bien claro hace tiempo, amo a Vlad y con él es quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-_

_Alfred no dijo nada porque no tuvo la oportunidad su hermano lo había sacado de la Iglesia, la ceremonia siguió con camino hasta el final._

_- Por el poder que Dios me ha otorgado-dijo-Puedes besarle-_

_Vlad se lanzo capturando los labios de su ahora marido bajo los abrazos de todo los invitados. El convite se celebro en casa del ingles, de la cocina se encargaron Sadiq y Francis había dejado que la cara de rana, a petición de su marido, Matthew y del propio Sadiq argumentando que él no podía cocinar para tantos él solo. Los niños jugaban en el jardín mientras los mayores hablaban de sus cosas, de pronto alguien llamo la atención con una copa y era nada menos que Scott._

_- Si me prestáis atención diré unas palabras-dijo Scott_

_La gente dejo hacer lo que estaba haciendo para observar al escocés._

_- Hoy es un gran día uno de mis hermanos se ha casado, nunca pensé que te vería feliz-le dijo- Aún recuerdo el día que el medico me dijo que estabas esperando a mis sobrinos pensé que había una cámara oculta-_

_Todo los invitado, incluyendo al recién formado matrimonio también._

_- Solo espero que seas feliz y tu Vlad le hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque como me entere que es todo lo contrario te enteras-le dijo _

_- Le hare la persona más feliz-le dijo_

_Ambos se dieron un beso y todo el mundo aplaudió, empezó a sonar un Vals, los primero en iniciar el baile fueron los novios, después se le unieron los invitados más los niños que iban de la siguiente manera Sally con Alexei y Aina con Andrei._

_La fiesta había acabado y los invitados se iban hiendo, los últimos en irse fueron los novios que se despedían de su hijo y le daban las indicaciones a Scott, Vlad y Arthur partieron a su Luna de Miel a Laponia._

_*Fin del Flashback*  
_

Vlad jamás olvidaría ese día, eso le saco una sonrisa, beso a su marido y se durmió rodeando a toda su familia necesitaba la necesidad de protegerlos.

**Pues aquí este flashback espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap. con la siguiente boda :)**

**Y espero vuestros reviews que me ánimos cuando los recibo si no recibo ninguno será que no os gusta la historia o me ignoráis **

**Nos vemos ^^**

**P.D. Siento la demora, tuve unos problemas tecnicos**


	7. De boda parte 2

**Capítulo 7: De boda parte 2**

**Pues aquí tenemos al siguiente pareja en casarse.**

* * *

Tino se encontraba en su dormitorio, sentado en la cama mirando el resultado de los análisis, de cuando se entero que iba a tener un hijo con Lukas, si eso le hubieran dicho hace unos meses que iba a tener un bebé con uno de los mejores amigos se hubieran echado a reír, le venía todos los recuerdos del embarazo pero solo los más bonito y eso le producía una sonrisa, miro en su mano y vio la alianza, hace cuatro meses había casado con Berwald, aunque no le gusto que hubiera sido él en pedirle matrimonio y no el sueco como le hubiera gustado pero las circunstancias eran distintas.

_*Flashback*__  
*Hace cuatro meses*_

_Tino había vuelto a su casa solo con Berwald, mientras los demás se quedaban con su hija y Peter, en cuanto estuvieron sentados en el sofá Berwald se lanzó a besar al finlandés que este respondió con gran amor, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire._

_- Espera aquí-le ordeno Tino_

_- ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó_

_- Es una sorpresa-le dijo sonriente_

_Tras decir aquellas palabras el finlandés salió del salón dejando al sueco extrañado, Tino llego al despacho y se puso a buscar la alianza que una vez encontró ahí hará trece meses, cuando estaba en su primer mes de gestación, una vez que la encontró bajo pero no sin antes recordar lo que paso ahí que era un secreto que solo conocían dos y esos eran Lukas y él mismo, bajo al salón y obligo al sueco cerrar los ojos que este obedeció, Tino le puso la cajita en la mano, Berwald cuando lo noto abrió los ojos y le extraño._

_- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-le preguntó_

_- No eres muy bueno escondiendo las cosas-le sonrió_

_Berwald no dijo nada, le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular a su amado finlandés, nadie los volvería a separar. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados le recordó el tiempo que su amado Tino estuvo bajo dominio del ruso quería volver a pasar._

_Tras volver de casa de noruego de pasar una velada ambos acostaron a los niños en su cama, Aina la acostó en la cama de abajo de Peter, tenían que hacer un cuarto propio pero por ahora lo compartiría con Peter, Tino y Berwald se tumbaron en su cama._

_- Ahora que estamos los dos solos, me cuentas tu antojo-le miro_

_- Berwald-le miro colorado-Eso es una cosa que solo nos incumbe a Lukas y a mí-_

_- No quiero más mentiras-le miro_

_- No lo consideres una mentira-le sonrió_

_Tino beso a Berwald y ambos se durmieron abrazados, el finlandés estaba encantado de tener los brazos del sueco no se iba a volver a separar._

_A la mañana siguiente Berwald despertó sin la compañía del finlandés y eso lo asusto, pensó que lo había vuelto a dejar, se asomo al cuarto de los niños y vio a su hija ahí eso quería decir que no le había abandonado, bajo a la cocina y lo encontró cocinando, estaba feliz, parecía otro, el embrazó le había sentado genial y el sueco se apoyo en el marco de la puerta observándolo con una sonrisa tonta si el danés estuviera viéndolo se había partido de la risa, Tino se dio cuenta de él, se acerco y lo beso._

_- Buenos días-le dijo canturreando_

_- Buenas-le dijo besándolo-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?-_

_- Preparando el desayuno tonti-le dijo_

_Berwald no pudo contestar pues de pronto se oyó alguien llorando, se giraron y vieron a la pequeña Aina con la cara húmeda._

_- Mi tesoro-dijo Tino acercándose a ella y cogiéndola-¿Qué te pasa?-_

_- Me he despertado y me asustado a no estar en mi cuarto-dijo llorando la cabeza en el pecho de su madre_

_- Shhh. es normal-la tranquiliza-Berwald puedes acabar el desayuno mientras la calmo-_

_Berwald asintió mientras Tino salía de ahí con su hija llorando, Berwald desde la cocina observaba como Tino tranquilizaba a su pequeña, él que siempre se había quejado de que Peter le llamara mamá y ahí estaba comportándose como lo que era una madre calmando a su hija, al cabo de un minuto la niña se quedó dormida en los brazos del finlandés._

_- ¿No la dejas en la cama?-le miro Berwald_

_- No quiero que se vuelva asustar-le dijo-Me encanta cuando duerme parece un ángel-_

_- Al igual que su madre-le dijo abrazándole por la espalda_

_- YO también quiero un abrazo-dijo la voz de Peter_

_Berwald rió, tomo al niño también en brazos, desayunaron una vez que la pequeña despertó, le costaba acostarse a su nuevo lugar, Peter le enseñaba la casa a su nuevo miembro, mientras los mayores limpiaban la cocina más la casa, por la tarde salieron todos a dar un paseo para que la pequeña se acostumbrara al barrio, acabaron en un parque dónde los niños se pusieron a jugar, Tino le traía recuerdos ese parque, dónde se puso a pensar cuando se entero que estaba encinta y dónde le confesó a Lukas que le iba a dar una hijo._

_Las semanas pasaron voladas, y el día de la boda transcurrió con normalidad, Berwald y Tino ya eran marido y marido, aunque la boda hubiera ido todos los amigos el convite en fue en la casa de la pareja, ambos no quisieron un traje de novios como hicieron Arthur y Vladislav, ellos optaron llevar su traje de militar, Berwald se encontraba hablando con Ludwig por otra parte Tino y Lukas daban consejos a Xiang y Francis como aguantar los antojos, los niños corrían por el jardín, Peter como un gran hermano mayor. _

_Cuando la se acabo la ceremonia, la gente estaba abandonando la vivienda, Peter iba pasar una temporada en casa de Raivis y Aina en casa de su tío Emil, mientras su madre y su padrastro, aunque Berwald prefería que le llamara por su nombre, se iban de Luna de miel a Canadá._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Pero estaba feliz de casarse con el hombre que amaba, pero a la vez se preguntaba si hubiera llegado a querer tanto el padre de su hija como al sueco, pero ahora eso no importaba, se giro y observo como su marido y Peter dormían, sonrió y se acostó con ellos dándole un beso a Berwald y otro a su hijo, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo durmiendo.

**Y hasta aquí la segunda boda, el próximo sábado la sorpresa, nuestra tercera pareja en casare jupi ^^, si alguien quiere que a los personajes tanto de la primera parte y de esta pase algo, como por ejemplo que se sepa quien es el ligue de Belarus o la relación de los niños que deje reviews o calle para siempre ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ^^**


	8. De boda parte 3

**Capítulo 8: De boda parte 3**

**Y aquí por fin mi sorpresa la tercera pareja en casarse.**

* * *

Lukas había decidido llevarles a uno de los fiordos de su país. Acamparon en una zona que tenía unas magníficas vistas a un valle, en cuyo centro había un lago de aguas cristalinas, Aina quiso bañarse nada más verlo. Así que mientras su padre y Mathias montaban las tiendas, la pequeña se divertía chapoteando en el agua. Dinamarca la miraba de vez en cuando con cierta emoción contenida. Se preguntaba si su hijo sería igual de alegre que la pequeña.

Noruega le miraba con disimulo cada vez que el danés miraba a su hija. Luego desvió la mirada hasta el anillo que lucía Mathias, era un anillo de boda, de SU boda. Cada vez que lo miraba recordaba ese día y como 4 meses antes el danés le pidió matrimonio. Se puso a recordar ese día y todo lo que pasó antes.

Había algo que no le perdonaría a Mathias, le había hecho ponerse un vestido, un VESTIDO. Claro que Lukas acabó cediendo cuando Mathias le explicó las razones de por qué él no lo iba a llevar, pero Noruega juró que algún día le pondría vestido.

Se habían casado en Noruega, en una pequeña iglesia a la cual solo asistieron los demás nórdicos y su hija como invitados, debido a que Lukas odiaba las grandes multitudes y desde el principio había dejado claro que no quería algo exagerado.

Los meses anteriores supusieron mucho ajetreo para ambos y casi no tenían tiempo para descansar. Lukas recordaba especialmente el día que escogió el vestido.

_*Flashback*_

_*Hace cuatro meses*_

_Noruega había ido acompañado por su hermano y el finlandés a una tienda de vestidos de novias. El noruego eligió rápidamente uno que le había llamado la atención y se encaminó hacia los probadores._

_Nada más verse con él puesto, supo que ese era el indicado. Era un vestido palabra de honor que poseía un corte cola de sirena al final._

_Todo fue bien hasta que una mujer le vio con el vestido y se acercó corriendo a él._

_-Disculpa, ¿me puedes dejar ese vestido?- le pidió cortés._

_Lukas la miró y negó con la cabeza, quería comprarlo._

_-¡Pero si no te queda bien¡- protestó ella, en un intento de desmotivarle-Me quedaría mejor a mí la verdad. Tú mereces otra clase de vestido._

_Noruega la miró sin decir nada, esperaba que eso hiciera callar a la mujer. Pasó todo lo contrario, ella siguió parloteando, exponiendo por qué se merecía ella, Lukas fingía no escucharla, pero cada cosa que decía era una puñalada para el noruego._

_Afortunadamente, Finlandia, que lo había oído todo acudió en su ayuda. Se puso a discutir con la mujer y estuvieron a punto de pegarse, si no fuera porque Emil llegó y sujetó a Tino, pero ambos trataban de matar a la arpía con la mirada, mientras las acompañantes de ella la sujetaban y la alejaron, pidiendo perdón._

_Lukas suspiró aliviado y se volvió a mirar en el espejo._

_Tino y Emil le dieron el visto bueno y Lukas esbozó una ligera sonrisa, le gustaba que le hubieran acompañado ellos. Suspiró y una vez que se quitó el vestido, fue a pagar, Tino miraba a los alrededores por si veía a esa mujer de nuevo._

_Por fortuna no fue así, pero Lukas estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho y un aura depresiva le envolvía._

_Tino no puedo evitar chillar al verle y se escondió detrás de Emil, mirando al noruego con miedo. Este simplemente le miró sin entender._

_-Fin, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Noruega._

_-N-nada- dijo el pobre Tino, deseando que la tierra lo tragara._

_Alguien debió escuchar sus plegarias, porque Islandia acudió en su ayuda._

_-Nore, si dejas de mirar a Fin así y te olvidas de lo que ha pasado en la tienda, te diré eso-dijo Emil, desviando la mirada._

_Los ojos de Lukas se iluminaron y asintió con energía, mientras miraba expectante al menor._

_A la nación más joven le cubría un ligero sonrojo debido a la vergüenza que le daba llamar a Lukas hermano mayor._

_-Eldste brodir-dijo el islandés para luego suspirar, ya estaba dicho, aunque al ver cómo le miraba el noruego lo supo, no había sido suficiente-No lo pienso repetir._

_-Dilo, venga-insistió Lukas-Me lo habías prometido._

_Emil infló las mejillas y se adelantó-Me voy a casa, ya hemos terminado, no tiene sentido que yo siga aquí._

_Lukas salió corriendo tras él, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. El islandés miró para atrás y vio que su hermano corría hacia él, suspiró y aceleró el paso, no pensaba permitir que le alcanzara._

_-Dime hermano mayor otra vez-exigió el noruego, que no tenía intención de dejar a su hermano en paz hasta que lo dijera de nuevo_

_-No, ya soy muy mayor para decirlo, no soy un bebé-protestó Emil-Deja de tratarme como tal._

_Tino trataba de alcanzarles y poner fin a esa locura-Norja, no puedes entretenerte en eso, aun queda mucho por hacer._

_El noruego suspiro y asintió, eso fue aprovechado por el islandés para salir corriendo. Lukas miro el camino por el cual Emil había huido._

_-¿Qué más hay que hacer?- le preguntó al finlandés._

_-P-pues hay que elegir las flores, los menús- tartamudeó Tino visiblemente nervioso._

_Lukas asintió pensativo-La flor favorita de Anko es la margarita y la mía es la orquídea, si se hiciera un ramo mixto con ambas flores estaría muy bien._

_Finlandia asintió, nunca entendería bien al noruego, pero había algo que sabía muy bien, esto era la preocupación del mayor hacia su hermano pequeño y hacia su pareja._

_-Me pregunto que estará haciendo el idiota ahora mismo-dijo Noruega._

_-Fue con Ruotsi a escoger el traje- le dijo Tino._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Lukas miró a su hija, ella había sido una de las damas de honor, junto con los hijos de sus dos mejores amigos y el pequeño de Gilbert e Ivan.

Noruega odiaba admitirlo, pero había estado muy nervioso ese día, le entró el miedo de que Mathias se negara a casarse con él en el último momento por culpa de su infidelidad con Tino.

Inglaterra, que era quien le acompaño al altar, tuvo que arrastrarle prácticamente hasta allí porque Lukas era incapaz de moverse por sí mismo. Sus nervios se incrementaron hasta límites insospechados cuando el sacerdote le preguntó a Mathias si quería casarse con él, al responder el danés que sí, los nervios de Lukas desaparecieron y fue capaz de responder coherentemente cuando llegó su turno.

**Y hasta aquí las bodas espero que os haya gustado, y lo mismo os digo que en el cap. anterior os lo repito podeis elegir, espero vuestras reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ^^**


	9. Promesa

**Capítulo 9: Promesa**

Emil miraba a su novio y esta hacía lo mismo, llevaban así desde hace horas, la razón Xiang quería volar algo por los aires ya que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y el islandés no le dejaba, porque hongkonés no iba a avisar para que el señorito Xiang iba avisar de explotar algo, lo que andaba buscando era producirle el parto por mucho que lo negara.

- Solo uno pequeñito-le pidió

- No, Xiang, un no es un no-le dijo

- ¿Pero por qué?-preguntó el hongkonés

- Porque tu no vas avisar y si lo haces en un momento que estoy tranquilo y relajado, me asusta y haces que tu hijo venga a este mundo-le miro

- Mira quien habla-le dijo

- ¿A que te refieres?-le miro perpelejo

- A que hace dos meses, casi acabo en el hospital por un antojo tuyo-le recordó

Emil se sonrojo al recordar ese antojo había sido algo raro, que le diera las ganas de comer regaliz en un la cima de un volcán activo, ese día había sido de perros casi manda a su novio al hospital y bueno el casi se cae dentro y se convierte en islandés a la brasa.

_*Flashback*_

_*Hace dos meses*_

_Emil se encontraba aburrido en su casa sin hacer nada, ya que su novio había ido hacer unos recados que le había pedido mientras él se quedaba en casa acariciando su vientre, hace unas horas justo cuando Xiang se iba recibió la visita del finlandés y de su sobrina que se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa niña, pero tenía más rasgo de su hermano que del propio Tino, como hablar con seres imaginarios, pero la sonrisa era la misma que la de Tino. _

_Cuando terminaron de su visita se quedo solo y estamos como al principio aburrido más que una ostra. Al cabo de media hora llego su novio, Emil se lanzo a sus brazos donde le dio un gran beso que dejo al hongkonés de piedra._

_- Tengo que estar más tiempo fuera de casa-dijo riéndose_

_- No seas idiota-le recrimino-Busco mi regaliz-_

_- Te refieres a esto-dijo sacando un paquete_

_Emil asintió y se lanzo a cogerlo pero Hong Kong se lo impidió, lo que dio comienza una persecución por toda la casa para que Emil pudiera coger su preciado dulce pero Xiang no se iba a rendir tan fácil, el islandés consiguió atraparlo lanzándose sobre el que saco una risa a su pareja que le dio un dulce beso a lo Emil contesto de inmediato, pero al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, en ese instante le arrebato la caja y la abrió para comerse uno cuando le dio una gran idea._

_- Ven-le ordeno Emil_

_- ¿A dónde?-le preguntó Xiang levantándose_

_- Sigue y lo sabrás-le miro_

_El hongkonés lo miro confuso y comenzó a seguirlo, le extraño mucho que su novio saliera de su casa pero no dijo nada solo le siguió. Al cabo de medio hora llegaron a una zonas dónde a había muchos volcanes la mitad estaban activos y eso a Xiang le ponía en alerta, pero lo que le alarmo fue ver a Emil sentado en la cima de un volcán pero no inactivos no estaba activo._

_- ¡EMIL!-le llamo alertado_

_- ¿Ocurre algo?-le miro confuso comiendo_

_- ¡Bajate de ahí ahora mismo!-le ordeno_

_Emil negó y siguió comiendo, Xiang subió ahí con cuidado para no caerse y así poder salvar a su pareja y al pequeño que iba a traer a este mundo, seguía escalando el recoso volcán para rescatar a su pareja._

_- Por favor Emil, baja de ahí-le pidió_

_- No quiero-le dijo-Estoy comiendo-_

_- ¿Pero no puedes comer en otro sitio?-le preguntó_

_- No, es que tenía ganas de comer en un volcán-le dijo_

_Xiang abrió los ojos, eso era un antojo más raro que había tenido, no podía tener uno como alimentar a focas, no tenía que ser com__er regaliz en un volcán activo, Xiang resbaló cuando estaba casi cerca de Emil, este lo vio caer rodando colina abajo y se asusto._

_- ¡Xiang!-se altero_

_Se puso de pie pero resbaló cayendo al interior pero se agarro aunque le costaba aguantar por el calor que desprendía el volcán, sintió que no iba aguantar nada, cerro los ojos pensando que sería el fin y no vería la carita de su pequeño ni tampoco a la persona que quería más en este mundo, de pronto de golpe sintió que alguien le sujetaba de la mano, abrió los ojos y vio al hongkonés con una herida en la mejilla, Emil se le saltaron las lagrimas al verlo, Xiang lo levanto con dificultad pero lo consiguió, una vez que los dos estuvieron alejados del volcán y a salvo, Emil salto a sus brazos dándole un gran beso._

_- Estaba asustado-le dijo entre sollozos_

_- La culpa es tuya idiota- le dijo revisándole que no tuviera ningún rasguño_

_Ambos volvieron a casa, una vez ahí Emil curaba la herida que tenia en la mejilla, mientras Xiang le robaba besos al islandés de vece en cuando._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Emil sonrió tras recordar lo que había pasado ese día hace dos meses, se acerco a Xiang y le beso, este lo atrajo hacía él sin dejar de besarlo, el islandés le estaba quitando la ropa a su pareja y este hacía lo mismo, pero no sin antes poner sus manos al vientre para notar las patadas de su bebé.

- ¿Te ha entrado un antojo de sexo?-le miro sonriente tras separarse

- ¡¿Que?!-le miro confuso-Yo no soy como Tino-

Tras darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y Xiang lo miro sorprendido con una gran sonrisa.

- Así que ese era el antojo prohibido-le miro pícaramente

- Eres idiota-le dijo dándole un golpe- Prométeme que no lo dirás-

- Te lo promete-le dijo-Pero con una condición-

- ¿Qué condición?-le miro asustado porque sabía cual era esa condición

- Que me dejes volar una cosa-le dijo serio

- De acuerdo-aceptó-Pero prométeme que me avisara o que no este delante cuando lo hagas-

Xiang asintió y le beso, Emil se alejo de él y se sentó en su sitio pasando su mano por su vientre notando las patadas de su pequeño, de pronto las manos de hongkonés estaba con las de él, le miro a los ojos y tenía un gran brillo de felicidad a notar las patadas de su bebé.

- Lo hemos hecho juntos-le dijo Xiang-Esta vida tendrá unos padres a los que querer-

Emil asintió, volvió a besarlo con pasión le amaba y sería muy feliz al lado de su hijo y de él. Al caer la noche, ambos se encontraban sentados enfrente de la chimenea con sus manos en el vientre del islandés notando los movimientos de su bebé, de pronto Emil se acordó de algo.

- Xiang, tenemos que hablarle-dijo serio

- ¿De que se trata?-le miro confuso

- De tu familia-le dijo, tras decir eso a Xiang le cambio la cara

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia?-le miro más confuso aún

- La mía ya sabe que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-le conto-Pues es la hora que la tuya lo sepa-

- No, no, no-negó-Sabes que Yao no le hará gracias saber que le voy, bueno se podría decir abuelo-

- Lo se-le cogió el rostro-Pero será peor si no se lo decimos nosotros y se entrara por otros-

Al final el hongkonés aceptó pero sabía que esto no iba acabar bien para ninguno de ellos, beso al islandés y luego beso el vientre que recibió como respuesta una patada de su hijo.

**Pues hasta aquí el cap. de HonIce, espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis otra pedido no se hay tímidos que no muerdo, y si no pues ya veré de lo que escribo.**

**Espero vuestro reviews, si no hay un bebé sufrirá pero mucho**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ^^ **

**P.D. Si podéis leer mi one short de Prusia, que se llama "Recuérdame" Os estaré eternamente agradecidas**


End file.
